List of IMAX DMR films
These are feature films that underwent the Digital Re-Mastering (DMR) process to be shown in IMAX theatres. 2002 *Beauty and the Beast *Apollo 13 *Treasure Planet *Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones 2003 *The Lion King *The Matrix Reloaded *The Matrix Revolutions 2004 *The Doom Stone *MegaMan NT Warrior (in 3-D) *Spider-Man 2 *Mobile Suit Gundam (in 3-D) *The Polar Express (in 3-D) 2005 *Appleseed (in 3-D) *First Blood *Robots *Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie (in 3-D) *Battle Doll Angelic Layer (in 3-D) *Batman Begins *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *The Rise and Rise of Daniel Rocket *Arjuna *Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Friends of the Snowy Sky (in 3-D) 2006 *Rambo: First Blood Part II *V for Vendetta *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *The Terminator (in 3-D) *Poseidon *MegaMan NT Warrior 2 (in 3-D) *Superman Returns (partially in 3-D) *The Ant Bully (in 3-D) *Chobits (in 3-D) *Open Season (in 3-D) *Digimon Adventure (mostly in 3-D) *Happy Feet (almost in 3-D, but WB backed out at the last minute) *Pretty Cure Splash Star: Tic-Tac Crisis On Thin Ice (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess (in 3-D) *Night at the Museum *Cutie Honey *Negima! (in 3-D) 2007 *Rambo III (in 3-D) *Batman *300 *Pocket Monsters *The Marvelous Land of Oz *2x2=Shinobuden *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back *Terminator 2: Judgement Day *Spider-Man 3 *Love Hina (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream (in 3-D) *Otoboku *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (partially in 3-D) *Pokémon The Movie 2000: The Power of One *School Rumble *La Corda d'Oro *Batman Returns *Transformers *Batman Forever *Tron (in 3-D) *Digimon: The Movie Extended Edition *Pretty Cure (in 3-D) *Beowulf (in 3-D) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Adventure in the Mirror Kingdom (in 3-D) *Pokémon 3 The Movie: Spell of the Unown *Utena *Appleseed Ex Machina (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast (in 3-D) *I Am Legend *Cutey Honey 1 (in 3-D) 2008 *U2 3D *Vexille (in 3-D) *Rambo (in 3-D) *The Spiderwick Chronicles *Ozma of Oz *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (in 3-D) *Shine a Light *Speed Racer *Kung Fu Panda *MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast+ (in 3-D) *How the Gods Kill World Tour 1992 in Germany (in 3-D) *Burn Up! (in 3-D) *The Dark Knight *Lucky Star *Fly Me to the Moon (in 3-D) *Eagle Eye *Delinquent in Drag *Batman and Robin *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go: Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets (in 3-D) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Mahoromatic (in 3-D) *Pretty Cure Max Heart (in 3-D) *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (in 3-D) *The Day the Earth Stood Still 2009 *Magikano *Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (in 3-D) *Watchmen *Yotsuba&! *Pretty Cure All Stars (in 3-D) *Monsters vs. Aliens (in 3-D) *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Dokuro-chan *Star Trek *Terminator Salvation: The Future Begins *Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian *Tsubasa Chronicle (in 3-D) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (in 3-D) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (in 3-D) *Cutey Honey 2 (in 3-D) *Girls High *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (in 3-D) *Digimon Adventure 02 (mostly in 3-D) *Where the Wild Things Are *Fire on the Mountain *Michael Jackson's This Is It *Fresh Pretty Cure: Secrets of the Toy Kingdom (in 3-D) *A Christmas Carol (in 3-D) *Avatar (in 3-D) *Pretty Cure Splash Star (in 3-D) Upcoming DMR films *The Disappearence of Haruhi Suzumiya (in 3-D) *Winds of Nostalgio (in 3-D) *The Wallflower *Alice in Wonderland (in 3-D) *How To Train Your Dragon (in 3-D) *The Road to Oz *Sugar Princess *Shrek Forever After (in 3-D) *Toy Story 3 (in 3-D) *The Twilight Saga: Eclipse *Danzig 4 World Tour 1995 in Argentina (in 3-D) *Inception *Hyakko *Kampfer (in 3-D) *Hidamari Sketch *The Tree of Life *Rosario + Vampire (in 3-D) *Tron Legacy (in 3-D) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (in 3-D) *Pocket Monsters: Satoshi vs. the Psychic Girl *The Emerald City of Oz *Spider-Man 4 (in 3-D) *Kung Fu Panda: The Kaboom of Doom (in 3-D) *Transformers 3 *Ramen Fighter Miki (in 3-D) *Ouran High School Host Club (in 3-D) *Miami Guns *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (in 3-D) *Silverhawks *The Patchwork Girl of Oz *Sonic the Hedgehog *Digimon Tamers (in 3-D) *Fresh Pretty Cure (in 3-D) *Tik-Tok of Oz *Heartcatch Pretty Cure (in 3-D) * Category:Lists of films by technical issue